Preview
by No one specific
Summary: Preview for my new story. Organization XIII's been kicked out and are living in a small appartment with Larxene's stepsister. In four rooms. Zexion can't sleep, so he decides to be a jerk.Xemnas/Saix, Axel/Larxene


**Preview  
Preview for KICKED OUT  
by No one specific**

* * *

"Hello. My name is Zexion**," **a voice from behind the screen said, "I'm known as the Cloaked Schemer. Recently, we've been kicked out of our castle. Now, I'm bored, and it's the middle of the night. So here we're going to see how other people sleep."

The screen turned to show Zexion's face. He gave a lopsided smile. Then the screen went back.

"We'll start with Demyx, Marluxia, and Vexen, the people who I'm sharing a room with," Zexion's voice said as the screen went to a door. The door creaked open and the camera shakily walked in.

"First up, Demyx! The Melodious Nocturne," Zexion's voice said. The camera walked over to where a blond was sleeping. His arm was wrapped around his blue sitar.

"Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey, Playing my sitar everyday, Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho, Won't stop playing, no no no, Faster and faster fast it goes, Playing the sitar with my toes, Hutalahey Hutalahey, Hutalahey, oh, "Demyx sang from his bed. The screen flipped around and showed Zexion's face.

"This is why I haven't been getting much sleep. Not to mention the cold temperatures Vexen likes," Zexion said. The camera turned to Vexen.

"This is Vexen, the Chilly Academic! He can sleep if he puts his head under his pillow," Zexion's voice said. The camera got shaky and Zexion's hand grabbed the pillow off Vexen's head. All that could be seen was his white shirt that he slept in. Vexen grabbed it back, still in his sleep.

"And Marluxia," Zexion said as he pulled the camera away and it flashed to Marluxia. It zoomed in on the pinkette, who slept with no blankets, but a long shirt that had pink roses on it.

"This is Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin. No one knows what he talks about at night," Zexion's voice said.

"Oooh…Vexen…that's so nice of you! Come here… will you? I got new bed sheets…" Marluxia murmured dazed as he held a pillow close to his chest and kissed it.

The camera flashed around and showed a disturbed Zexion.

"So, anyway," Zexion said as he turned and walked out. His hand wasn't steady at all, "Next is Xemnas, Saix, Axel, and Roxas."

They walked into the room. The camera took a full view of the room. Saix and Xemnas were crammed on the floor in a pool of moonlight.

"This is how the Superior and the Lunar Diviner sleep. You see, there's practically no room what so ever in here. Demyx, Marluxia, Vexen and I got the biggest room. So. Let's start with the Lunar Diviner, Saix!"

The screen zoomed in to the X on Saix's forehead. Saix was twitching. He wore a white sports tank top and blue boxers with yellow cats on them. He rolled over and his arm went around the Superior's neck.

Xemnas wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants- silk- and had his hair tied behind him. He curled up closer to Saix and was getting closer by the second.

The camera went up to a bed.

"This is Roxas's bed. But where's Roxas? I do not know," Zexion's voice said, "So we'll move on to the Hot Head, or The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel!"

The camera zoomed in on Axel's bed. In it showed Axel wearing boxers and Larxene, wearing something very skimpy. They were curled up and managed to fit on the very tiny bed.

The camera flashed around to face Zexion's face, which was a light pink, "Thank goodness we weren't here any earlier. So, this is the Bitch, or Larxene, the Savage Nymph. I think she's a disgrace to nymphs everywhere."

The screen continued as they walked out the door. Zexion's finger got onto the side of the screen.

"In the living room is Sephiroth, who's spending the week. His friend is marrying the owner of this apartment's sister, so he needs a place to stay. Thank god the owner's sister and fiancé aren't spending the week," Zexion said. The camera flashed around and was face to face with a pissed of Sephiroth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Are you taping everyone while they're asleep?" Sephiroth asked, now more interested rather than upset.

"Yeah," Zexion's voice was heard.

"I gotta see this," Sephiroth said.

"Ok. It's actually pretty funny. I just hope no one else wakes up," Zexion's voice said.

"Who's next?"

"Xaldin, Luxord, Lexeaus, and Xigbar," Zexion's voice said.

The camera shook and soon Zexion was on screen with Sephiroth.

"This is my partner in crime for tonight, Sephiroth!"

"I want to hold the camera," Sephiroth said.

There was more shaking, and some explaining as to how to use it, and then they started walking down the hall. Sephiroth was humming the Mission Impossible theme from behind the camera.

The camera zoomed in on Zexion's butt. Suddenly his butt stopped moving, "What are you doing?" Zexion's voice asked.

"Playing around with it," Sephiroth's voice said.

"Whatever," Zexion said.

It unzoomed and the Mission Impossible theme humming started up for awhile, then died off as they came to the next room.

"First up is Lexeaus, the Silent Hero, and my friend who I conned into doing my chores back at the Castle that Never Was."

Lexeaus wore boxers and a t-shirt that said 'Prepare to Die.'

"On the floor is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate," Zexion's voice said. Luxord lay on the floor, talking in his sleep about who knows what. The camera zoomed in on his forehead. He wore a black shirt and shorts.

"And there's Xigbar, the Freeshooter."

Xigbar wasn't wearing his eye-patch.

"I wonder what's under his eye-patch," Sephiroth asked.

"Let's check," Zexion said. They walked over and pulled up his eye lid and zoomed in. He had a beautiful green eye that was completely normal.

"Other eye, you idiot," Zexion whispered.

"Right."

His other eye was blood red.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Zexion said. He walked over to Xaldin. The camera zoomed in on Xaldin.

"Xaldin would appear to sleep normally."

"Let's go before they wake up," Sephiroth said, "I want to see the girls' room."

The camera shook as they walked out to the girls' room.

"In this room is Namine, Reave, Larxene's stepsister before she became a nobody, who also owns this appartment, and was kind enough to let us stay here, her roommate Luna, who's got a thing for one of us, I'm sure, and Larxene, who's now with Axel, so Sora's probably in here with them to escape Axel and Larxene," Zexion said, "This room contains the most danger. If any of them figure out... well, they won't figure out."

"Let's go in," Sephiroth said.

They creeked open the door and the camera zoomed in on Roxas, the Key of Destiny, lay sleeping. The camera zoomed foreward, but suddenly it stopped as they could hear whispering.

"Are you sure Roxas won't tell on us?" Namine's voice asked.

"Not if he has any sense," the voice of Reave said, "We saved him from Larxene and Axel."

"Come on, Namine, we know you're a huge Yaoi fan," Luna said.

"Let's go in to get a shot," the camera focused on Zexion's face, then spun around to see Sephiroth.

"This is it," Zexion said, "This is dangerous."

The camera bumped a little as the two crawled in. They zoomed on three girls who sat around a computer screen. One was Namine. One who was laying down had long blond hair- Reave- and the other who was at the computer had perfect silver hair with blue highlights was Luna.

"Did you ever notice that Sora looks like Cloud and Squall mixed together?" Reave asked.

"Let's write a major Yaoi fanfiction about it," Luna said.

"I want to," Namine added with a hint of evil in her voice.

"After that let's write a major one with couples like Sephiroth/Zexion, Axel/Larxene, Marluxia/Vexen, and maybe Xemnas/Saix," Luna said, "And since Namine knows them, maybe she should help," Luna said.

"Ok."

The camera backed out and suddenly fell on the ground and showed a fainted Sephiroth and Zexion.

* * *

**This is the preview for my future story Kicked Out. It's pretty funny (I hope) and it has some romance in it. I was inspired to do this when my friend started talking about sleeping arrangements. Now, the basic idea is that Organization XIII and Namine get kicked out of their house because a certain Superior doesn't pay the bills. .. So they move in with Larxene's stepsister Reave and her roommate, Luna.**

**The end about them with the yaoi and fanfictions...how do they write fanfictions if they're in that world? There probably won't be any fanfictions like that in there, but it's pretty funny for the sake of this.**

**Apparently one of Sephiroth's friends (he has friends??) is marrying the sister of Reave, so he's stuck on the couch.**

**Zexion's got hell coming for him when everyone figures out what happened... (those girls will probably figure it out, first, though, and will personally punish them so they don't get in trouble.)**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love,**

**No one specific**


End file.
